


Art For Art's Sake

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [189]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: While on holiday in Florence, Blaine, Cody and Leo appreciate the sight from their hotel room at the Savoy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [189]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Art For Art's Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half fairy tale and half tourist trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043718) by [Tabata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata). 



> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> This is pretty dirty, conceptually speaking, but I stand by it.  
> Written for this year's COWT #10, M2, and [this beautiful Florence sight](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2015/09/21/13/00/florence-949810_1280.jpg) as a prompt.

Cody moans helplessly as Blaine thrusts inside him from behind, forcing him to rest his hands against the huge window showing him an incredible sight of Piazza della Repubblica. If only he could concentrate on that.

“Blaine… ahn… wait… slower…” he begs, but what his voice says is not mirrored by how his body behaves. He’s sucking Blaine’s cock in hungrily, clutching his muscles around its shaft as its girth and its pounding movements make him see bright starts behind his eyelids every time he squeezes them closed.

“Shit, you’re so beautiful…” Leo comments in an enraptured whisper as he watches them fuck but a few inches away from them. He’s sixteen and not yet allowed full penetrative sex with Blaine, but they mess around more heavily, these days, and he’s always allowed to watch up close whenever Blaine and Cody fuck. “Can I touch him, Blaine?”

Blaine smirks, amused, his hands firmly closed around Cody’s hips, keeping him in place as he fucks him relentlessly. “You should ask him, kid. That’s not for me to decide.”

“Okay,” Leo nods and gets closer to Cody, magnetically attracted towards him. He covers his shoulder and tense arm in kisses and then places another kiss, wetter than those before, on his neck. “Can I touch you, sweetness? Pretty please.”

Cody mewls, squeezing his eyes. Blaine’s thrusts keep making him bounce forward towards the window, and his heart is shrinking at the idea that someone might see them from the square underneath – and at the same time the thought makes him even harder, if that is at all possible. “Ye… Yes…” he gasps breathlessly, squirming on unstable legs.

Leo reaches down and wraps his hand around his dick, jerking him off slowly. Cody’s already leaking and Leo’s hands wrapped around his cock make a soft squelching sound that makes Cody even wetter.

“You’re so pretty…” Leo gets even closer, his whole body glued to Cody’s. Unconsciously, he starts rubbing against Cody’s thigh, and the fact that he doesn’t even notice makes it even hotter. “I wish Blaine would let me fuck with you both. Once I’m of age, the first thing I’ll do will be ravage you while he fucks me from behind,” he says dreamily.

Cody lets out a desperate yell, the mental picture wrecking him inside, making his heart flutter and his breath shorten. “Yes!” he moans and whimpers, his hips jerking madly back and forth, towards Leo’s hand first and towards Blaine’s cock then, “Yes, please, I want it!”

“Too soon,” Blaine smiles, leaning in and placing the softest kiss behind his ear, “And you’re a dirty mouth, kid,” he grins, placing another kiss on Leo’s lips.

“Can’t help it,” Leo answers, parting his lips and demanding a dirtier kiss, as his fingers squeeze Cody’s erection firmly.

Cody listens to the delicate, wet sounds their lips and tongue make as they kiss, and those sounds mix with those produces by Leo’s fingers handling his cock, and by Blaine’s cock breaching him and moving swiftly in and out of his opening, and he grits his teeth as he holds his breath, and then he comes, calling Blaine’s name, while the man, still pounding hard inside him, takes his time to slowly reach his climax too, filling him up a couple minutes after, leaving him spent, completely worn out and blissfully shivery.

Cody drowsily opens his eyes as he tries to get his breath back under control, and only then he notices that, while he came, he squirted on the window. Through the now dirty glass, he can still see the beautiful arch dominating the square, and the sight somehow makes him blush.

Blaine chuckles, leaning into him from behind once again and whispering in his ear. “Art,” he says, “As expected from such a beautiful place.”

For a second Cody wonders if he means the city or his body. Then Leo hungrily claims his mouth for a dirty, wild kiss, and he decides it doesn’t matter.


End file.
